When We Meet
by ScienceExperiment5150
Summary: "I know that this wasn't what we meant to have happen…." the woman brushed the cool cheek of the long dead king. "Mahal Forgive me... I'm so sorry…. I should have gotten here sooner… maybe then you'd be alive…" This time she'd change their fate, too many time they missed one another in life. AU-ish? Mahal/Yavanna
1. Lament

Chapter One: Lament

 **A.N. I do not own this song! I do not owe these characters! I only have my interpretations of them! The Woman's Voice claim for singing is found here: youtu . be / 7QPtFy7OnGE**

"I know that this wasn't what we meant to have happen…." the woman brushed the cool cheek of the long dead king. "Mahal I'm so sorry…. I should have gotten here sooner… maybe then you'd be alive…" Golden curls fell like a curtain over her shoulders as she cried. Yavanna knew that she'd have to wait for him yet again… Who knew just how many more years… how many more millennia she'd have to wait to find her husband again.

 _While you sleep, dream of me_

 _I'll be keeping our memories_

 _Living in my heart and soul_

 _Waiting for the day_

 _When we will be together again_

Brushing away tears she left a lament fall from her lips. It was a song that had been sung for so many years. He was Durin the Deathless…. He would once more come back, though she'd have to wait a very long time. Softly she sang, she sang for he who was gone before his time. Next he woke he'd remain with her for all time, both deathless as they had been before they had left for the land of Men so many years ago.

 _Carry me to my love_

 _O'er the sea to the clouds above_

 _Where I know he's waiting for me_

 _Carry me to my love_

 _O'er the sea to the clouds above_

She stood and held in her hand a brightly shining stone… The white light reflected from everywhere in the darkness of the chamber. This would be her way of peace until he once more came back to her. She was of the earth, she made all that grew in Middle Earth and she'd be damned if she lost her way again. In this one way she knew she'd be able to tie his soul to her own... to one day find each other again.

 _Take me away to the shining light_

 _Over the waves peaceful at night_

 _There among the stars glowing in the dark_

 _You watch over me_

 _Smiling down patiently_

Memories flooded her mind. The days they spent in the sun, the days she spent with him while he forged his days away. The children they created and gifted to the earth. His the Dwarven race and her's the Halflings.

 _Carry me to my love_

 _O'er the sea to the clouds above_

 _Where I know he's waiting for me_

 _Carry me to my love_

 _O'er the sea to the clouds above_

A tear fell from her eye as she saw the light of the stone grow brighter and her own strength wane. Behind her she heard the rush of foot falls.. Heavy steps. Dwarven steps. They must have known something was happening as the mountain shook around them.

 _Carry me to my love_

 _O'er the sea to the clouds above_

 _Where I know he's waiting for me_

 _Carry me to my love_

 _O'er the sea to the clouds above_

They called for her, knowing who she was. Yavanna, the wife of the maker. All of his children knew he just as she had come to know him in the end before he dead. But she knew that it would be kept in the noble house.

 _Carry me to my love…_

The stone fell from her hands and fell down the chasm before her as she collapsed next to the kings tomb, her life and light now lost in the dark.

 **A.N. Let me know what you guys think! I am sorry I know I have many other stories right now and I am trying to work on them but this one will be a shorter one I promise, with a semi quick resolution. I'll try to keep it to just a few chapters. I might dabble with this character in the future again in another fic so we'll see! I have chapter two in thr works if this gets a go ahead from you guys! I don't want to write a story people don't really want to read.**


	2. Uupdate

Sorry guy. And This notice has been posted on ALL stories that it applies too. Which is sadly most of them.

Until further notice this story has been put on hold.

I've had issues with getting my muses in line.

I know that some of these stories have only just begun, but it seems that just after a few chapters, or one in some cases, the muses have run away.

I won't take them down because I will eventually come back to them.

On that I give you my Word.

It might take a rather long while, but I will come back. Eventually.

I do have another story I'm working on for Suicide Squad.

Forgive me my darlings.

Christina


End file.
